Percy's Escapade
by stoop-kids16
Summary: Percy Jones goes on an adventure into the world of Pokemon. But it may be one he may regret for the rest of his life...
1. Announcement

**Announcement**

"Percy Miles Jones! Get your butt up and get ready for school!" implored Percy's mom Denice from down the hallway.

"I was about to get up mom... geez you always have to wake me before my alarms goes off!" exclaimed Percy in a sleepy rage. He wrestled around in his bed for a few moments grumbling underneath his breath.

"Watch your mouth young man. You may be 16 years old but you also still live under my roof so that means you respect me," said Percy's mom in a sinister undertone.

"Ugh fine... alright," remarked Percy admitting defeat. "By the way, is dad home? I thought I heard him late last night."

"No, your father is at work; he left early this morning," replied Percy's mom.

"How much longer is dad going to be working this job with space exploration and stuff? I mean he's rarely home and I miss him," said Percy slightly saddened.

It had been weeks since he had last seen his dad, and now he had just missed him by a few hours.

"I'm not sure sweet pea. He was telling me a couple weeks back that him and a few others had discovered something big out in space somewhere. So he's been swamped with work lately."

Percy could hear the somber tone in his mom's voice as she told him what's been keeping his dad away from home.

"Well I just hope all this time away from dad is worth it in the end," said Percy in response to his mom's answer.

"It's worth it right now Percy, I mean look at us!" His mom opened up her arms for Percy to see all that was around him. He looked around and saw all of the things he had access to: flat screen TV's, video games, a huge back yard, and a garage full of luxury cars. And not mention his families endless supply of money. After all, his dad was worth billions of dollars because of his discovery of other worldly planets.

Percy let out a short breath of air in understanding why his dad has been missing so much lately.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Denice's phone rang over back in the kitchen. She left Percy to get ready for school and started for her phone.

"Hello?...Hey honey how are... what?... no way!... its on the news?!... I'll turn it on right now!" exclaimed Percy's mom mid-conversation as she started to jog over to turn the TV on.

"Percy! Get in here now!" yelled the mother as she flipped on the tube to CNN to see what it was exactly her husband David was talking to her about.

Percy rushed in and asked why her mom was yelling at him.

"Just shush and listen!" proclaimed Denice.

"...Breaking news coming from an observatory in California! We are here on video chat with world reknown space astronaut and paleontologist, Professor David Jones!" shouted the CNN reporter.

On the screen came an aged man with strong facial features. Percy shared his dad's eyes and jaw. Percy's mom grinned at the sight of her husband and also seeing how much he resembled their only son.

"Prof. Jones, what is it that you have found out in the deep realms of space this time?" inquired the reporter to Percy's dad; everyone knew that Prof. Jones had already discovered small planets with little to no life on them during his many years of research.

"Well I won't beat around the bush." said Percy's father. "Just a few days ago my crew and I have came across a planet that was perfectly suitable to support human life."

Percy and his mom looked at each other in astonishment at the statement that they had just heard.

"Not only can this newly discovered planet support life... it already has life on it... and they aren't humans" remarked the paleontologist to the whole entire world.

Trying to process what he had just heard, the reporter paused for a moment and then asked the most important question that everyone wanted answered. "So what kind of life form have you guys discovered on this new planet?"

Percy's dad cleared his throat before he replied, "Well, we have discovered a certain species of animals. They come in various sizes, shapes, and forms. And nearly all of them are gentle while interacting with them. The only time they get aggressive is when they feel threatened. But an astonishing thing about these unique creatures is that when they do attack, they can unleash devastating moves that can cause serious harm to others of their species, and also those around them. These attacks are real powerful moves and can also be classified as supernatural or abnormal. We have currently found that using special balls that I have created myself, we can seal these "monsters" and keep them stored until further use. These balls allow us to turn the monsters into energy and store them into the small balls until we need them again. Until recently we haven't had any place to put these balls during our exploration of the planet, so they have been in our pockets and bags for a while. We are developing a complex operating system to hold these powerful monsters. It will be a whole lot more secure and comfortable place for their livelihood. We also plan on making a park area for people to come see the tamed animals of this planet sometime in the near future."

Percy and Denice stared at the screen amazed at what they had just heard. What exactly were these monsters? Would they ever be brought back to earth? Would their dad be safe? Before they could ask these questions out loud to each other, Percy's dad continued his announcement.

"Furthermore, we are setting up stations on the planet to establish more communication between earth and this new planet that I've decided to call Tenga. This will take many months... maybe even years. But after a while I would like to make this planet open to the public. I want this planet to be a place for people with wealth, to be able to come see, catch, and play with these animals that are friendly enough to be around humans. My staff and I are hard at work around the clock to make what has been a dream of mine, a reality; to go to another planet that is self sustaining and suitable for human life, and make it into a thriving metropolis for people of all ages. It is something we've all been wanting here at SEDOW. (Space Exploration and Development of Other Worlds). We will be giving out new information on this subject as we discover more on this new planet. Thank you for your time, and may God bless you all."

Following the CNN breaking announcement, Percy and his mom continued to stare at the screen in a puzzling daze. They had wondered what in the world the response of the earth would be. Would people panic at the hearing of another world with life? Would people be racing to try and get to this new planet to steal or capture these monsters for their own personal gain? There were so many questions that both Percy and Denice wanted answered. But being that it was before Percy had school, they both ended their brain storm and regained themselves.

Denice told her son to finish getting ready so he could leave for school. After, she quickly left the room to go call her husband back. Percy walked back to his room and slowly shut the door as he was still trying to grip his mind around what his dad had just said. He pondered over in his head what he should say to his dad.

He whipped out his phone and opened up a text to send to his father. He wasn't sure at all what to say. After about 5 minutes Percy just started typing, "I heard what you said on the TV, and that's really cool...Um I just hope that all this new world stuff won't take you away from me too much.. I miss you alot... but, I really just wanted to say congrats on the discovery. Oh...and I feel that a better name for these monsters you carry around in your pockets and stuff should have a more catchy name.. like... Pokemon...like pocket monsters?...let me know what you think."

After sending the text Percy threw on some clothes that weren't smelly and rushed out of the house to go to school still thinking over everything that he had heard that morning. He wondered if and when he would be able to navigate the new world of Tenga, and see for himself the magical creatures that roam the land and sea.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Departure

**Departure**

**Fast Forward 5 years...  
**

**(Percy and his dad in their living room one Sunday afternoon talking about upcoming events)**

"Are you sure you want to do this son?" asked Percy's dad.

"Yeah dad! I've been wanting to do this for years! Even since I heard your broadcast 5 years ago I've wanted to go check it out. Now that I'm in college I think I've found my true passion. I want to be Pokemon researcher!" said Percy in an excited voice. He was still surprised his dad would let him go on the journey to Tenga.

"Well Percy you have become quite a mature young man. I'm sure you will do fine on your research over there. And you said you wanted to bring one of your little girlfriends from class right?" said Percy's dad playfully.

"First of all dad, Irene is not my girlfriend, and second she's not the only one coming. Colin is also coming." remarked the college student firmly denying his dad's last statement.

Percy's dad laughed at his son's response before calming down and saying, "Whatever you say son! So when do you plan on taking your flight up there?" asked Percy's father.

"Well once I get a lot of my things sent up there, I will then go up with everyone else; so maybe in like a week." Percy said this while popping a few gumballs into his mouth from the jar next to him.

"Don't forget to pack warm clothes honey, I've heard that there are some really chilly climates out there on Tenga." said Percy's mom as she entered the room from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon guys."

"I know mom, I will. By the way, Colin is coming over for dinner remember? So don't forget to set a plate for him mom." said Percy.

"You have two legs yourself, you can get his plate." remarked Denice as she looked at Percy in an insisting way.

Rolling his eyes as he got up, Percy made his way to the shelf to set out an extra plate for his best friend.

*Ding Dong*

"Could you get the door Percy, I'm a little busy right now." Percy's dad proceeded to grab the remote to the TV and sit back down while saying these words.

Percy rolled his eyes again at his dad's laziness, but still went to answer the door. Before he could even fully open it, Colin busted in and said his hello's to both Percy's parents. This exuberant behavior was very typical of Colin; and his greeting caused Percy to chuckle at his best friend. After a few minutes of small talk and catching up, they all went to sit down at the dinner table and start eating.

"So do you have any new information you can tell us about these Pokemon on Tenga?" asked Colin with a mouthful of chicken.

Percy's dad finished chewing his food before saying, "Well yes Colin, there are a few things you guys should know! First, we have a new system of classifying these Pokemon. It's called a Pokedex. They have the Pokemon we've seen and caught all on one little device. It comes in very handy when you are looking for Pokemon again that you've already seen."

"That sounds really awesome Mr. Jones! Have you guys seen all the Pokemon on Tenga yet?" asked Colin once again with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Oh not even close. We have seen around 50 different Pokemon so far. And we have only discovered like 5% of the planet. There are so many parts of Tenga that have gone untouched by our hands. There could be 100's of different kinds of Pokemon out there! That's why this opportunity is so amazing not only for me, but for everyone on earth that can witness it." Percy's dad was starting to get himself worked up over all the stuff that had been saying to Colin.

"Gotcha... so where exactly is the place we are heading to on Tenga? Hopefully they have a lot of food there!" exclaimed Colin passionately.

Percy's dad continued, "You two and Irene are going to the only city set up so far. It's called Ironhold City. And it's huge! It's about three times the size of Los Angeles. It has everything you need for researching and what not; food, clothing, lodging, and supplies. You name it, we got it. I'm sure you guys will be able to find everything you need. But there is just one rule I expect everyone who visits Tenga to follow..." Percy's dad's tone changed immediately at that moment.

Percy having heard all this spiel before was starting to tune his dad out while eating his dinner. But once he heard of this one rule they had to abide by, his ears perked up because he had yet to hear what this one stipulation was.

The director of SEDOW took another bite of his meal before finishing his warning, "None of you must venture outside of the city. There are plenty of open areas that we have built around natural habitats so that you can explore many miles of open fields and caves. Slowly we will be expanding our boundaries so that people who visit can explore more parts of Tenga. But regardless of how far we expand our boundaries, no one except my staff and I may go out beyond the city."

Colin and Percy turned to each other with a look of disappointment. They wanted to go out and explore this new planet. But they understood that extreme danger could be around any corner, and it might be best for them to remain inside the city. Both of the kids agreed that they would follow the orders given to them and remain inside Ironhold City for their duration on Tenga.

**Hours later after dinner... **

"All I'm saying is that yeah, maybe we should stay in the city because it's safer, but just imagine how much more fun it would be going on an adventure into a new world! We could find new Pokemon and stuff bro!" yelled Colin ready to get their adventure started already.

"Shhh! My parents are trying to sleep... but I don't know Colin. That all seems way too risky. If anything happens, I'm in deep trouble with my parents or in serious danger. And most likely it'll be both." said Percy seriously doubting that anything good could come out of this situation Colin was trying to put him in.

Colin grabbed a handful of chips before he replied, "You need to stop being such a pansy... live your life a little. You're on another planet so it's not like he can really punish you!"

"Keep it down!" said Percy to his best friend in a harsh whisper. Percy paused for a few moments thinking over Colin's proposal. "I'll think about it. I mean we have like a week. So I'll think it over and let you know before we land. How's that?"

Colin sighed deeply at the thought that his black haired friend would say no in the end, but decided to drop the subject. "Okay sounds good. So we have the same things packed for the trip right?"

"Yes we do... let's see: Pokeballs, rods, berries, and some other stuff. Oh my dad found this weird silver feather while walking around Tenga a couple years ago. I guess I'll bring that too." answered Percy to his friend.

"Alright cool cool! I'm about to pass out bro. I'm going to head to bed." said Percy's tall, slim friend. He left Percy in his room by himself. Colin went into one of the Jones' many guest bedrooms and went to sleep. Percy stayed up for a little while longer thinking about what they might see on the new planet. He wondered if this planet would be as safe as his dad was making it out to be. He would find out these answers a few days later.

**The Day of the Flight...**

"Alright, well I guess this is it." said Percy's mom quietly. Tears were starting to accumulate in her eyes and stream down her face.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I mean we will be safe because we'll be in the city. There's no need for you to worry this much." said Percy trying to cheer her mom up. The call for Percy's ride was announced on the loudspeakers in the station. That is when his mom really started lose it.

"I don't know when I'll see you again!" exclaimed his mom with tears running heavily down from her face now.

"I don't know either mom, but I will be able to stay in contact with you because I have my phone. Plus I'll be able to make video calls to you from the Pokemon Centers in town." said Percy.

"You better call everyday sweet pea...I mean it..." Percy's mom at this point was barely able to contain herself.

"I will I promise. And don't forget dad will be coming up in a few weeks too to look over the construction and expansion of the city. So he can watch over me as well. You can check in with him to see how I'm doing." remarked Percy happily.

"That's true... you're right." She was wiping away her tears at the thought of her husband being able to watch over their only son.

"Percy! Let's go! We are going to miss our flight!" yelled a beautiful blonde haired, young lady at the end of the terminal.

"I'm coming Irene! Alright mom... I'll call you as soon as we land and everything, okay?" said Percy picking up his backpack.

"Alright, be safe and I love you honey!" Percy's mom hugged him for what seemed like an eternity, then proceeded to kiss him on his cheek causing him to blush. She gave him one last hug before letting him go on his way.

"See you mom! I'll talk to you soon! shouted Percy jogging away from his mom toward Irene. Both Irene and Percy waved goodbye to his mom as they boarded the ship to Tenga. Colin was already on board asking the flight attendant about what they were going to have for lunch.

Once Percy's mother got to the safety zone, she watched as the spaceship started toward her husband's most recently discovered planet. She wondered if and when she would ever see her son again. Even though David said that everything in the city was safe and well protected, she still knew that anything could happen on a planet that's inhabited with powerful creatures. She could only hope and pray that Tenga would be as safe as her husband's words.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. The Storm

**The Storm**

**(4 hours until arrival at Ironhold City)**

****"How much longer are we going to be on this flight?" asked Colin irritated that the medium box of popcorn he received wasn't the large like he requested.

Irene replied to Colin's question, "Do you ever pay attention? The flight attendants just said we will be there in under four hours."

"That's too long... there's has to be something we can do for the remainder of this flight." Percy stood up looking up and down the aisle. He proceeded to ask one of the flight attendants if there was anything they could do for fun on the spaceship.

"Well here in Starship Hancock there are restaurants on the level below us if you and your friends are hungry." The flight attendant pointed to the elevator to go down a level. At this, Irene got up and told the female attendant that Colin had already eaten enough for all of them and wondered if there was anything else they could do to pass the time.

"Hmmm, well up two levels there is a small play place where you can interact with some of the Pokemon we have caught on Tenga." Once again she pointed to elevator as if the college group didn't see where it was the first time.

"WHAT?!" yelled all three of them waking up nearby sleepers.

"How come you didn't tell us this earlier?" shouted Percy already heading for the elevator.

"We announced it a few hours into the flight as a surprise. When I walked by your aisle you all were asleep so I didn't want to bother you." exclaimed the SEDOW employee.

"Alright well it's not a huge deal, let's just go there now!" hollered Percy holding the elevator door for his friends.

They all went on the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Right as the door opened up, they could smell the distinct aroma of wild animals. Everyone's heartbeat began to race. They were going to see a real life Pokemon from Tenga.

They walked off the elevator and kept going straight until they saw a scientist appear from a door in front of them. He introduced himself as Prof. Stanbaugh. He was of normal height and weight. He wore large glasses and was bald.

"Howdy children! I'm Professor Simon Stanbaugh. I've been working here at SEDOW for going on 10 years." The smile he had as he spoke brightened the whole room. The three said their hello's back. "I'm guessing you are here to see some Pokemon huh?"

Colin could barely keep from sprinting into the room with the creatures. He yelled, "Yes! We want to see the Pokemon!" Irene elbowed Colin hard in the chest trying to tell him to behave himself.

Prof. Stanbaugh chuckled at Colin's impulsiveness. "Well I'm not going to keep you waiting! Just a few things before you go in. One, please do not play too aggressively with them. Two, you only get an hour to spend with them. And lastly, do not battle with the Pokemon."

The three young adults nodded in agreement to the terms. The professor opened up the door and they all went inside.

As they went into the green meadow, the room permeated with the smell of fresh flowers. The room was a lot bigger than they all pictured it being. Percy walked a few more steps inside but stopped when he heard a rustle over in the bushes. Out from the brush appeared a small black dog. It had short black fur and band like bones around its legs and back. The Pokemon appeared scared of Percy. It backed away into the bushes again to hide from its enemy. Percy slowly approached it with his arm outstretched so that the Pokemon could identify his scent. The dog-like Pokemon stuck out its head and started sniffing Percy's hand. Percy started to scratch behind the little puppy's ears. Percy could tell that he liked it because the dog barked playfully.

"That Pokemon's name there is Houndour. It's a fire type Pokemon." remarked Prof. Stanbaugh staring at Percy and Houndour.

"So this one can spit fire?" asked Percy curiously.

"Yes sir! It's still a puppy so it's moves aren't too strong right now." replied the professor walking over to another part of the room. While Colin and Irene were walking over towards Prof. Stanbaugh, they heard some more rustling coming from the bushes again. "Oh, this must be the Swablu we found!" announced the professor. Right after he finished his sentence, out flew a tiny blue parrot-looking bird. It had two wings resembling clouds and white feet with a white beak.

Irene instantly fell in love with the cute bird Pokemon. Unlike the Houndour which Percy was still playing with, the Swablu quickly flew in circles above Irene, unafraid that she was a stranger.

"What kind of Pokemon is Swablu professor?" asked Irene overjoyed that Tenga had such cute Pokemon.

"She's just a normal flying Pokemon. There's nothing too special about her." said Prof. Stanbaugh in response to Irene's question.

With his two friends happily playing with Tenga's creatures, Colin laid down on the cool grass, jealous that his friends had companions but he didn't. While in the middle of his little pity party he felt a soft nudge against his foot. Assuming it to be Percy gloating about how cool the Houndour he found was, he started talking, "That's cool you found a Pokemon Perc, but you don't have to come over here and rub it in my face." Not hearing a response he lifted his head to see what kept Percy from speaking. Colin panicked when he saw a small round, blue tadpole bumping up against his foot. He immediately jumped up and started running away from the small Pokemon. Thinking that Colin was expecting him to follow him, the small Pokemon with a swirl on its stomach leapt to and fro chasing Colin playfully. Seeing that the Pokemon seemed innocent and pretty cute, Colin stopped his running to meet the little guy. He pet him on his head and the Pokemon let out a cheerful, "Poli-Pol!"

"Ah, that there is the water Pokemon, Poliwag." The professor said this while walking towards the door. "I'll leave you guys to your Pokemon now!" As he walked out, the three students looked at each other not believing they were actually playing with these Pokemon.

Remembering what his dad had said about these creatures being able to attack and use supernatural moves, Percy decided that he should try to tell this Houndour to attack.

"Alright... um Houndour... use!..a fire attack!" yelled Percy unsure and timidly. The Houndour looked at Percy confused. After a few seconds it inhaled some air then let out a small fireball the size a ping pong ball that set a tiny patch of grass on fire. After quickly putting out the meager flames, Percy looked at the tiny dog disappointingly. Houndour bowed its head sadly that it wasn't strong. Seeing that the fire Pokemon was embarrassed, Percy went down, rubbed his head telling his furry friend it was alright. Houndour quickly changed its mood and licked Percy's hand furiously.

Seeing that the Houndour capable of using these special powers, both Irene and Colin wanted to see what their Pokemon could do.

"Swablu! Use a wind attack!" shouted Irene.

The tiny bird flapped its wings very hard and a small breeze circulated through the room. The fact that a bird so small could make gentle breeze throughout such a big room showed Irene that Swablu was a mighty little creature. The bird continued to fly around Irene happily as it kept releasing a gentle breeze from it's wings.

Not trying to be outdone, Colin ordered his Poliwag to use bubble. After a short inhale of fresh air, the Poliwag released a multitude of bubbles towards Colin. They hit him in the face about as hard as when someone would firmly tap him on the head. Colin laughed at how amazing these creatures were. The small water Pokemon kept shooting bubbles at the dark haired student. Colin ran around enthusiastically as Poliwag aimed, and fire streams of bubbles trying to hit his moving target.

Time flew by fast as the three friends played with their Pokemon. Before they knew it, Professor Stanbaugh was already back in the room telling them that their time was up. They were all bummed that time had passed so fast.

"Ugh, I don't want to leave." chuckled Colin sadly to his friends as he was giving the Poliwag one last pat on the back.

Percy turned to him, "I know, me either. Maybe once we land we will be able to spend more time with them again!" Percy turned to the professor after saying this and he nodded in approval.

"Sweet!" said Irene with the Swablu on her shoulder. "Hey, we should probably register these guys in our Pokedex."

"That's a great idea! Filling up your Pokedex with all different kinds of species will be a great adventure! And I'm just curious, what is it you guys want to do when we arrive on Tenga?" asked the SEDOW scientist.

Irene answered first saying she wanted to be a nurse to help care for both humans and Pokemon. Colin said he was going to be a Pokemon genius.

Percy was about to say researcher, but something on his mind caught his tongue. Seeing how the Houndour was weak compared to the other Pokemon, there was an urge in his body that wanted him to fight with the other Pokemon. But knowing that that was against the rules, Percy just ended up saying that he wanted to be a researcher like he originally planned.

The professor nodded in approval at all three jobs. "Those are some great jobs! I wish you all the best of luck. And I hope you will stop by my lab once we land in Ironhold. You can play with these Pokemon you've met again and I can talk more in depth about how you guys can achieve your goals on Tenga."

Collin, Irene, and Percy all thought this was a great idea and took him up on his offer. After saying their goodbyes and registering the Pokemon in their Pokedex, the three went back down to the third floor and to their aisle. After talking about their experience with the Pokemon with each other, one by one they fell asleep at the thought of seeing their own little partners again.

**(Half an hour till arrival at Ironhold City)**

"...please make sure your seat belts are securely fastened!" screeched the captain over the loudspeaker to everyone on the ship. The turbulence was picking up and people were starting to get worried who were aboard the Hancock.

Waking up to the loudspeaker's warning, the three friends securely tightened their seatbelts. They could hear people in other aisles saying that the storm came nearly out of nowhere. They couldn't understand how a storm could form so quickly. Bolts of lighting were scattered across the dark sky while thunderclouds boomed in the distance causing an even bigger uproar with everyone on board the spacecraft. They could see people on the ship start to throw up at all the turbulence. The flight attendants couldn't even walk the aisles because they would fall, due to the up and down motion of the Hancock. Irene looked at the two boys with a worried look on her face. Thinking that she was going to say that she was scared, Colin and Percy said to stop worrying and that it would be over soon.

"I'm not worried about myself guys, I'm scared for the Pokemon." said the young woman with a look of fear in her eyes. Her reply made them jump up immediately.

"Where do you think you guys are going?! You heard the captain; he said to stay in our seats with our seatbelts on." cried Irene just barely audible above all the noise of the thunder.

"Those Pokemon might need our help! So I'm going to check on them!" yelled Percy with a fierce look in his eyes. Irene had never seen Percy act this way before. As he started heading for the elevator to go up, Colin followed almost immediately. Irene hesitated for a moment, but quickly got up, not to be left alone.

When they arrived at the fifth floor, the turbulence was getting worse which caused the air masks to drop from the ceiling. Starting to panic they rushed down the hallway towards the room with their Pokemon, stumbling because of the violent turbulence. Upon reaching the door, Percy stopped as he heard his foot land in a puddle of water. But as he looked down what he thought was water was actually blood. The puddle of human liquid came from the head of Prof. Stanbaugh who laid face down in a pool of his own blood. After assessing the situation quickly, it looked like Prof. Stanbaugh was trying to check on the Pokemon too, except he must've fallen because of the turbulence and hit his head on the railing. The gash in his head was immense and blood was still excreting rapidly from the wound.

Irene let out a scream that everyone on the ship could've heard. She quickly covered her eyes to avoid the hideous scene and started backing away towards the elevator. Colin, startled at the sight, backtracked a little as well. Gathering courage, he held Irene tight and walked her past the corpse of the professor. Percy called his two friends into the room with the pokemon. They could barely make out three small creatures in the corner huddled next to each other for comfort. The students could tell they were frightened.

"Quick! Go grab them and lets go to the professor's lab! It won't be safe to take the elevator again!" yelled Percy to his best friends. They all raced over to grab their Pokemon who were trembling by this point. Irene thought of the great idea of putting the Pokemon into Pokeballs so that they would be safer. They all agreed quickly.

They each pulled out a Pokeball and held it up to their Pokemon. A red stream of light surrounded their Pokemon as they were sucked into the red and blue orb.

At that moment, Percy looked out the window and saw a gigantic bird flying next to the spaceship. Awestruck, Percy kept staring.

The bird's body color was hidden because of the thunderclouds, but it had long wings and a long tail with glowing blue eyes. The figure slowly turned its head towards the window Percy was staring through and looked him dead in the eyes. Paralyzed with fear, Irene and Colin tried to grab him to go with them to the lab. It wasn't until the monstrous figured turned away from him did Percy regain control of his body.

The three made their way through the Pokemon's room, out the door and up the hallway to the professor's lab. The door was wide open and they proceeded quickly to find seats to buckle into. Once strapped and safe with their Pokemon in hand, they were just waiting to pass through the storm.

After a few minutes, the turbulence lessened but the air masks were still out.

"Well it looks like we are finally getting out of the storm. That was the scariest moment of my life!" shouted Colin with the thunder slowly quieting in the background.

Percy happy to still be alive let out a deep sigh of relief. Upon doing this he glanced outside to see if they had finally gotten through all of the thunderclouds. Instead of clear skies, he saw the massive bird that he saw during the storm staring at him again. Before he could say anything to his friends, the monster lifted up one of its gigantic silver wings and with one swift swing, destroyed the whole front half of the spaceship.

As soon as the are of the monster wiped out part of the ship, the Hancock went into a nosedive straight down towards Tenga. The three friends and their allies held on for their lives as the shuttle shot down at amazing speed. Before passing out Percy saw what looked like the huge silver bird slow down the craft, then dove into the depths of the ocean of Tenga with no remorse for how many lives it had taken.

Moments later the remains of the David Jone's prized spaceshuttle hurdled into a huge island with dozens of whirlpools surrounding it. Professor Jones calls it Whirlpool Island.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Whirl Island

**Whirl Island**

"Where am I?" mumbled Percy in a puddle of water.

He slowly remembered the crash that had happened sometime before his sudden arrival in this weird cave. Percy surveyed the gloomy dungeon he fell into. He couldn't see or hear any of his friends. He didn't hear anyone from the flight at all. His heart dropped at the thought that everyone including his friends were dead. It was hard to see with the dim lighting. He looked to his right and saw a huge waterfall. Upon further inspection, he could see dozens of dead bodies floating aimlessly in the middle of the pond underneath the waterfall.

Percy quickly turned himself over on his stomach to push himself up from the ground and away from the rotting bodies. At this attempt to thrust himself from the ground a severe pain shot up and down Percy's left arm. He quickly fell back down yelling out in agony, once again covering himself in a thick layer of pudding-like mud. After making all this noise, he could hear light footsteps coming towards him. Not being able to move quickly enough to get away from whatever was making the noise, Percy lay in the mud ready to meet his maker. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst. He heard the footsteps right in front of him now. After a few moments he felt a warm tongue against his face. When he opened his eyes he saw his puppy Houndour licking his face, wondering what was wrong with his best friend.

"Aww hey little buddy, you scared me?" muttered Percy weakly to his small furry pet. He let out a happy bark in return. Percy figured he must've gotten out of his ball when he crashed. After a few minutes of making sure his Houndour was alright, the college student got himself up from the ground and on his feet.

"Hmm... where to go now?..." Percy asked himself looking around the dark cave. His nostrils were filled with the stench of blood and rocket fuel. Pulling out a scarf from his bag that was on the ground nearby, he wrapped it around his nose and mouth and started walking carefully away from the waterfall, deeper into the colossal island.

Feeling around his left arm, Percy suspected it might be broken. He did his best to try to make a sling for it out of the garments and clothes he had on him.

After walking a few minutes the student and his fire type Pokemon came to an opening that gave him two direction to choose from. The tunnel on the left appeared go deeper and further down into the island while the other looked like it was leading towards an exit. Percy knew he should take the right route because it had to lead to an outlet. But the fact that he was on a mysterious island on a new planet got his blood flowing. Going against his normal instinct of just trying to leave the crazy cave, Percy went left letting his adventurous side take over.

After a few steps on this alternate route, his Houndour stayed close to him as if there was danger approaching. As they kept walking they would see some bat-like Pokemon flying around just above them. Percy pulled out his Pokedex and identified them as Zubats and Golbats. "Judging by their size they must be stronger than my Houndour." thought Percy to himself. During his walk further down in the cave, he looked to see if there were any Pokemon in the water. After a few minutes of looking he saw a white seal appear from the depths, startling the young Houndour who let out a fierce bark to stand up to the Pokemon. When Percy used the Pokedex on this Pokemon, nothing came up. "I guess my dad hasn't seen this Pokemon before." considered Percy to himself. He took a picture of it and went on his way to see what else the cave offered.

After about ten minutes, there was a steep slope that opened up into a huge room. When he entered, there was an island in the middle. If Percy was going to get to it, he would have to swim. But he was scared for what lurked in the depths of the water surrounding the lonely island. But he came way too far to turn back now. Putting Houndour back in his ball, he took a deep breathe and swam slowly towards the island. Halfway to the island, the injured young man could see some water Pokemon appear in front of the shore to the island. They appeared to be some kind of jellyfish. Scared to death, Percy stopped, fearful of approaching the Pokemon and also terrified of whatever could be beneath him.

While about to swim back to the other side before he was cornered, a loud howl came down from deep in the ocean underneath him. Percy looked in front of himself and saw the jellyfish Pokemon flee in fear of the noise. Willing to take the risk, he continued swimming forward and reached the island.

"What's going on down there?" huffed Percy to himself trying to regain normal breathing. The loud noise from the depth continued as he climbed the small island. The more he investigated it, the more it looked like a den for something. Reaching the top he looked around and saw something amazing. A silver and blue egg rested upon a layer of rock several feet off the ground. The powerful cries from the dark blue water remained a constant reminder that something big was coming.

Knowing that whatever was coming was going to be there soon, Percy just decided to grab the egg and go. Putting it safely in his bag, Percy leapt back into the cold water swimming as fast as he could to avoid whatever was coming his way. He could feel the vibrations of the monsters screech go through his body. As soon as he got out to the other side, he started sprinting, Percy heard the emergence of the beast that was terrorizing him for the last few minutes.

When he looked back, he realized immediately what it was. It was the monstrous Pokemon that destroyed the Hancock. "It must be over 25 feet tall..." whispered Percy to himself in disbelief. Before leaving the scene, he took a picture with his Pokedex and left right away.

When he reached the other route that would've led to his escape in the first place, Percy heard a deathly scream coming back from the chamber with the huge silver, flying Pokemon. Following the shriek, the whole island started to shake. It sounded as if the crazy Pokemon was going on a rampage down below. Percy continued to run up the tunnel toward what he was hoping would be an exit. Underneath him, Percy heard tunnels caving in and the rustling over water being thrown about. He was sprinting around, corner after corner, avoiding Pokemon he had never seen before.

The young student was running for at least ten minutes before a light appeared at the far end of the tunnel. "Thank you! I can finally get out of this place!" exclaimed Percy thankful to be leaving the caves. Squinting as he went outside, Percy waited for his eyes to catch up with the new lighting. A few seconds later, he saw an expanse of water with no end in sight. The violent rage of the Pokemon from inside must've calmed down because all the trembling had stopped.

Walking around the rim of the island he started seeing wreckage of the flight. He knew he was getting close to the crash because debris was piling up the more he went around to the other side of the island. Percy's walk turned into a sprint when he heard the all too familiar voice of his best friend Colin, "I really wish they had some kind of sauce to go with this chicken."

"Colin! Irene!" yelled Percy at the top of his lungs so happy to see that his friends were alive. The two were frightened at first at the muddy figure that approached them from a corner, but were rejoiced when they found out it was their best friend.

"Oh my gosh! We thought you were dead! I'm so happy you're alright!" screamed Irene running toward her colleague.

"I thought the same. Are there any other survivors?" asked Percy looking around the remains of the space shuttle.

"Yeah there are a small handful of people left; two flight attendants and the rest are passengers. They are on what's left of the Hancock looking for food and supplies." said Irene sorrowfully thinking about all the lives that had been lost in the crash.

"Okay gotcha. Well we should try to get off this island." said Percy to his friends while looking over the cliff. Below him were gigantic whirlpools, mercilessly sucking in anything that was falling into it. "It'll be tough though with these whirlpools."

"Yeah I know, if you look hard you can see land just over there" remarked Colin pointing past a whirlpool to the right of where Percy was looking. Percy looked for a few seconds where Colin was signaling and saw a small piece of land pointing out towards them.

Before Percy could say anything he heard rummaging coming from behind him in the scraps of the shuttle. Out appeared the people whom Irene talked about. The people came out with food, a few bags of clothes, and an inflatable raft. Percy introduced himself to everyone and they did likewise. The two flight attendant's names were Jane and Debby. Jane was the one who they talked to on the ride over to Tenga.

Percy was surprised to see Pokeballs on their belt of the Pokemon they caught since they had been on the island. Jane had the jellyfish Pokemon while Debby had a large fighting Pokemon. Going through everyone else, Pokemon such as Krabby, Zubat, the seal Pokemon, Horsea, Magikarp, a bell-like Pokemon, and bronzor were captured by the other people on the flight. Percy was very curious to see how strong their Pokemon were. He was more curious to ask how they caught their Pokemon.

Before he could ask this, one of the passengers whose name was Brad started talking, "We need to get off this island. We don't have many supplies left to last us much longer. There is a small opening a few minutes away from here where we might be able to get through the field of whirlpools."

"Might be able to? said Irene skeptically after hearing Brad's proposal.

"And you have a better plan? I don't hear you coming up with any brilliant ideas." inquired a scruffy looking guy that introduced himself as Steven.

Irene blushed and didn't say anything back to the man after being shut down.

"Alright, well since we don't have any other options right now, we will just have to go with your idea Brad." said Percy. They all nodded in agreement. After getting a little bit of food, the survivors of the freak accident started down towards the water. They arrived a few minutes later.

As they started blowing up the raft Percy turned towards Irene and apologized for not stepping in when Brad hurt her feelings. Irene blushed again at Percy's comment. She was touched that he cared for her and how she was doing.

"Gosh, get a room. It's just an apology Irene. People get them all the time." said Colin whose mouth was full with bubble gum.

"Shut up Colin, no one was talking to you." remarked the blonde college student to her gum munching friend. Colin sneered at her comment and finished pumping up the raft with Brad and another survivor, Danny.

"Alright, I think we're all set to go. Now we are going to have to work with each other to get through the whirlpools. They are very powerful and we will need each others help to navigate our way through them." commanded Brad to the rest.

The small group went through the maze of whirlpools surrounding the island. Each twist and turn they barely escaped death. Each swirl could send them to the bottom of the ocean. Irene could not watch as they zig zagged between the monstrous vacuums. Upon the arrival out of the whirlpools, everyone, especially Irene let out a huge sigh of relief after having gone through a near death experience together.

An hour later the party of travelers finally reached land of Tenga that was not an island. They stepped off the raft onto land which Percy believed would change his life. There was so much he wanted to accomplish during his stay on this new land of opportunity. Percy reached for his Pokeball and released his Houndour. A bright white light appeared and Houndour morphed into form from the energy. The small puppy let out a happy bark, excited to see his master again.

"Alright guys! Let's go guys! Let's get to Ironhold City and see what they have to offer!" yelled Percy sprinting towards the city with the help of his Pokemap.

Suddenly out in front of Percy jumped a gang of robbers, fiercely holding Pokeballs.

"If you want to get to Ironhold City you're going to have to go through us!" remarked the thug with a mask halfway pulled down his face.

"No way! Just move out of way pal! We don't want any trouble!" said Percy back the thug.

The robber laughed at Percy's words. "Well there won't be any trouble if you just hand over those little Pokeballs that you and your friend's have on your belts."

"I don't think so!" said Percy with his heart starting to race now.

"Alright well it looks like we are doing this the hard way guys." The head thug and his cronies reached for their belts, pulled out their own Pokeballs and threw them to the ground releasing Pokemon of their own.

"My name is Sebastian, leader of this gang _Walking Nightmare_. And you have no choice but to accept this Pokemon battle." sneered their leader towards Percy's crew. "If we win, we take your Pokemon, and if we lose...well, we won't lose."

"That's not right! Battling with these creatures is against the law!" cried Irene to the thugs.

"I don't believe in the law...So take out your guys and let's do this" said the robber angrily.

This would be Percy's first battle; against stolen Pokemon even. He had no idea what to say to his comrade Houndour for a fight, he was also worried sick he would lose his first Pokemon buddy, Houndour. And he knew the rest of his friends wouldn't know what to do either.

**The newcomers of Tenga find themselves in their first Pokemon battle, not knowing how or what to do. Will Percy be able to demonstrate how to battle and protect not only his Pokemon but also his friends?**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Arena General

**Arena General**

**Our friends find themselves in their first Pokemon battle against a group of robbers...**

Percy looked down at his Houndour who seemed petrified at the thought of his first battle with his master. Not having a clue of what to do, Percy waited on Sebastion to make the first move.

"Let's go! Meowth!" yelled the leader of the _Walking Nightmare._

Out from the ball came a cat-like Pokemon. The Meowth had on a fierce look. Percy could tell it was experienced.

Before the young newcomer could give out an order, Sebastian yelled, "Now! Use Quick Attack!"

Right before his eyes the cat disappeared; leaving behind a small cloud of dust. Both Percy and Houndour looked around frantically, trying to see where the small feline would appear.

"Houndour! Dodge it!" commanded the novice trainer.

But it was too late. Meowth appeared in front of the puppy and ran into him at blazing speed. Houndour flew back about ten feet before hitting a tree. The undersized dog could barely move but somehow got back to its feet, stumbling. Percy admired his courage but still felt bad. If only he knew how to be a better trainer, he could protect his Pokemon and his friends. Percy started to get upset and told his accomplice to hang in there. Houndour let out a weak bark to show his loyalty.

"Alright Houndour! Use... Tackle!" said Percy to his only Pokemon.

Houndour dashed towards Meowth at a high rate.

"Dodge it Meowth!" yelled Sebastian to his pet. "Then finish it off with a full powered Slash!"

The cat dodged Houndour's tackle at blinding speed. Houndour panted in fatigue after missing the attack. Meowth countered and rushed back towards Houndour for the final blow.

"Dodge it again Houndour!" exclaimed Percy trying to save his Houndour from a deadly hit.

But the tired fire type was too exhausted to move or brace for the hit. Meowth connected his Slash attack to the small dog's throat, instantly cutting down the canine. Percy watched in horror as the dog yelped in agony. Houndour stumbled in shock at the attack as blood poured out from his neck. Irene let out a cry that could be heard for miles. She covered her eyes and Colin held her tight as the poor puppy fell to the ground. It's muscles twitched slightly as the it tooks its final breaths. It starred at Percy until the fire in its eyes dimmed to a faint glimmer. Percy teared up and slowly walked over to pick the pup up from the pool of blood it was lying in.

The young man was consumed with rage, sadness, and grief. He had lost his only Pokemon to a gang of thugs. Percy turned toward Sebastian and asked how he could be so ruthless.

He snickered at Percy's remark before answering, "Don't blame me kid! You're on a whole new world now. Don't think we don't know who you are. You're the SEDOW director's son. This planet isn't as nice as your father made it out to be huh? There are crimes committed everyday here on Tenga. And there are hundreds, maybe even thousands of trainers on this planet that DON'T live in the city. Your father wanted this place to be for recreational visiting and playing with the Pokemon. But what's the fun in that? My gang here is just one of dozens that has been started by people who see the true beauty of this planet; to use the Pokemon to gain wealth and power. If you want to run along and play fetch with the ones in the city, by all means go ahead. But I can tell that you're different. Your a fighter just like me and..."

"I am nothing like you!" roared Percy interrupting Sebastian's lecture. "You are a bully, and you use these creatures for your own self gain!"

"And what's wrong with that?" replied the leader of the crew. "There are no rules here on Tenga. No authority. Your dad may have found this planet but he has no means of controlling what the people do. He has his scientist buddies and lousy police force in the city. They can't stop any of us!"

Percy looked down at the ground in defeat. Humiliated in front of his friends, saddened by the loss of his only Pokemon, and angry that his father had no true control over the planet, he looked at Sebastian and sternly said, "Well if this planet is filled with people like you and your crew, I'll just have to stop you guys."

Sebastian and his crew started laughing so hard it nearly brought them to tears.

"You? Stopping us? Now that's a riot! We have a lot more training to do even before we even match up against the first arena general." said the _Walking Nightmare's_ captain.

Percy and his friends gave a puzzled looked.

"Oh you guys are really new!" laughed Sebastian after seeing his opponent's looks. "An arena general is someone who runs a certain part of the land here on Tenga. He specializes in a specific Pokemon type. I'm sure you guys can understand that much." He looked to see if his amatuer adversaries were following him. Seeing that they were, he continued. "So right now there are only three, but I heard there are more on the rise. And I want to be one of those arena generals. And no one will stop me!"

Percy set down his dead Pokemon in the grass next his friends. He wiped the tears from his face and looked at Sebastian. "If that's how it's going to be then I'll have to get new Pokemon and stop all of you guys. This planet doesn't need you guys to be killing and abusing these Pokemon."

The tall, muscular leader laughed again in Percy's face. "Do what you want kid. Just stay out of my way." Sebastian looked around at his crew motioned for them to get ready to leave. "I feel bad for killing your Pokemon, so I'll let the rest of your friends go. They don't need to battle. But I hope you all just go to the lab in Ironhold and stay there. This planet doesn't need weak trainers like you guys around."

Sebastian and his posse turned around and headed east of where the city was. They vanished into the brush and Percy could hear them laughing about how weak his Houndour was. He turned around to see what Colin and the others were doing. Irene was still crying quietly next to Colin who looked shocked. The rest of the survivors of the crash felt bad for Percy and he could see it. They came up to him and apologized for his loss. Brad mentioned that they should just try to get to Ironhold City as soon as possible. Everyone agreed.

Percy dug a small hole by hand to bury his furry companion. Brad came up to him and said, "I'm sorry for your loss man. I know it must be hard."

Percy quickly turned his shoulder and walked away saying, "I'll be fine... I think I'm getting used to this kind of stuff..."

Brad turned to Colin and Irene puzzled. They told him not to worry about it and that it wasn't his business. Brad looked back at Percy and gave up on trying to figure out what they were talking about.

The small crew walked for about 30 minutes before getting to the entrance to the city.

"Geez these walls our huge," said Danny eying the spectacle before him.

In front of Percy and his friends was a wall around 30 feet tall made of solid tetranium, a mineral harder than steel. Once they walked through the gate they saw it was about three feet thick also; nothing was coming in or out unless it was through the many gates that were around the city.

Percy trying to get over the loss of his partner Houndour suggested that they report the crash to authorities then grab some food. When the group agreed, they approached the nearest city map. One look at the electronic screen and they were astonished at how vast the recently built city was.

"Wow, so where are we?" muttered Colin partially to himself. The screen was about 15 feet long and seven feet high. Irene looked around the outskirts of the city on the touch screen map to figure out where they were. Suddenly, Colin pointed to a small little suburb to the south and highlighted where they were.

"That's amazing!" Shouted Colin surprised at the high tech computer. He proceeded to ask where the nearest police station was at. The map showed them one about five minutes away from where they were currently. The survivors of the Hancock flight left the electronic map and went to the authorities to report everything.

After they had each told their own version of the crash, the head officer Lt. Cinder alerted SEDOW Headquarters of the wreck. Percy could hear his dad on the other end of the call. He quickly climbed over the desk and took the phone from forcefully from the red-haired lieutenant.

"Dad! It's Percy!" shouted the SEDOW director's son into the phone. "I just want you to know I'm alright."

"Oh thank God..." David let out a sigh of relief upon hearing the sound of his son's voice. "What about your friends? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're right here next to me." replied Percy glancing over his shoulder, looking at his friends who smiled back.

"That's great to hear! I'm getting people over to the crash site right now as we speak." David turned away from the phone and said something to one of his subordinates that Percy couldn't understand. "Sorry about that... so besides the unfortunate accident that happened, is there anything else you would like to share with me?"

"Hmm..." Percy thought long and hard before he remembered, "Oh, I have an egg! I found it on that island we crashed into. I think a Pokemon might be inside it because it moves around sometimes. It's silver and blue."

"I've never heard of a Pokemon egg before Percy! My crew and I are constantly looking for around for new discoveries. Whether it be Pokemon or a different element here on Tenga, there are probably hundreds of unknown things that we haven't seen. Keep taking notes and pictures. They get automatically sent back here to the lab. It'll help give us more information about this unique planet."

"Alright dad! Will do! My friends and I are pretty hungry so I'm going to get going." said Percy with a sigh of tiredness.

"Sounds good son! I'll call your mother and tell her you and your friends are fine. I'm sure she's worried sick about you. But stay in contact and I love you!" said his dad cheerfully.

"Love you too dad. I'll talk to you soon!" replied Percy to his dad hanging up the phone.

Percy turned around to his friends, "Well let's get some food and some sleep. It's on me." Everyone nodded at the thought of free food and a warm comfy bed. They thanked Lt. Cinder for his time and left the police station. They got food at a local diner and checked into a nice hotel after. As Percy was getting ready for bed he couldn't stop thinking about what he said to the thugs he saw hours earlier. He needed a new partner. And he needed a strong one if he was going to be able to hang with the arena generals of Tenga. Before going to sleep he made up his mind that he was going to be the strongest trainer on the planet. He was going to take down the cruel people abusing these Pokemon and help the Pokemon in need. Percy was excited to get his journey started to becoming the savior of Tenga. He slowly drifted to sleep wondering what magical creatures this new land would bring him.

Percy woke early the next morning with a spring in his step. He was excited to tell his friends about the adventure he was going to go on. Percy went to Irene's room and woke her up.

Not a morning person, Irene quickly kicked out her best friend and went back to sleep. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to wake Colin up from his slumber, Percy left the hotel and went out to the wilderness to get some fresh air.

Percy walked around the short grass wondering if his friends would join him on his expedition. Defeating the arena generals would restore power to the Pokemon and the people protecting them. Percy walked along a small river skipping rocks across pondering about how he was going to gain enough powerful Pokemon to battle with. He still had the vivid thoughts of his Houndour lying face down in its own blood. Upon thinking these thoughts, Percy's mind flashed back to a cold November night eight years ago...

**Flashback..**

"Percy wait up!" shouted a short brunette running across the street after her older brother.

"Bell, I'm not going to keep waiting for you to keep up. And look both ways before crossing. How many times do I have to tell you that?" remarked Percy coldly. Bella Jones ran up until she caught her older brother. She snuggly wrapped her arms around his waist asking how much longer until they got home.

Percy's sigh signaled Bella that he was getting irritated. But the tighter she squeezed his waist, the more Percy couldn't help but smile at his adorable sister. It was starting to get darker and colder, and he was beginning to regret taking his sister out on such a long walk. She was after all she was only nine years old. Bella let go of him and ran across the street again looking at the beautiful trees on the other side. Percy was thinking about what cool adventures him and his friend Colin were going to go on next; Colin was out of town during this time.

Percy in a daze at the thought of the crazy plans he had with his friend, didn't hear the car coming on the other side of the road. The playful laughter of his daughter was abruptly halted by the sound of screeching tires and a horn followed by a loud thud. Percy's heart dropped as he turned to see the motionless body of his younger sister laying a few feet in front of the black sedan. A screaming woman ran out of the car to see the horrible crime she had committed. Percy walked to his sister and held her. She stared at him with the same lifeless eyes he would end up seeing years later.

**End Flashback...**

After remembering back to losing his sister, Percy found himself sitting next to the river, eyes misty with tears. He glanced down and saw a small blue and white Pokemon looking at him; it had a long worm like body.

Percy got out his Pokedex and identified the creature as Dratini.

The long Pokemon rubbed his head against his leg sensing that Percy was feeling down. He pet the Dratini's head and it let out a soft yelp of excitement.

Percy got up from the ground and pulled himself together. He wiped the tears from his eyes and started to walk away from the dragon-type Pokemon. Strangely, the Dratini continued to follow him along the stream.

"Don't you have a family go back to little guy?" asked a Percy to his small friend. The Dratini's head slowly lowered showing that he had no one to go to. Percy felt bad for the dragon. "Well if you want to come with me, I'd love to take you as my partner! I want to get strong Pokemon to stop all the bad guys around here!" exclaimed Percy to the Dratini.

The round worm Pokemon mood changed quickly and he started swimming in circles in the water. Percy laughed at all the energy his newly acquired Dratini had. During this, he could feel the egg that he found on Whirlpool Island shake violently in his backpack. It had been shaking a lot more recently. Percy was curious to see what strange Pokemon would hatch from the egg.

Percy then asked to his Dratini, "So you want to become strong?" His companion nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, well I need to train this guy so I won't be easily defeated like last time," thought Percy. He's not going to lose another Pokemon like last time. He thought it would be best to see what moves his new partner knew.

After a couple hours of training, Percy only found out a few of the moves that his Dratini could do.

"Let's see: Wrap, Leer, Twister, and some electric one," muttered Percy as the Dratini floated in the water tired from all the work. "That's really good work Dratini! How about one last battle and we call it a day?" The serpentine Pokemon let out a loud battle cry showing its commitment to getting stronger. Percy fed his partner a berry to give it a little extra energy.

They went down the stream about a quarter mile looking for a strong opponent. Percy heard a rustling in the bushes next to him. Out of nowhere jumped a small monkey-like Pokemon with a snout like a pig. It looked angry and rather tough. His Pokedex ID'd the Pokemon as a Mankey. Percy thought this guy would be the perfect match against his Dratini. The novice trainer ordered his new Pokemon out of the water to prepare for battle.

Before having a chance to order his Dratini a move, the wild Mankey attacked with a wild serious of furious swiping strikes. They connected on Percy's Dratini, but the dragon Pokemon got up from the hits ready for its attack. "Go Dratini, use that electric attack!" prompted Percy to his snake-like friend. Dratini tightened his body and quickly released an electric shock from its mouth over to Mankey. When it hit, the Mankey's body stiffened up and couldn't move.

"Well it looks like its paralyzed…I'm going to call that move thunder wave." whispered Percy to himself. "Finish him with a powerful Twister, Dratini!"

Dratini whipped up a mini tornado which started spinning at break neck speed. Mankey was starting to wiggle through its paralysis, but it was too late. Before gaining complete control over its body, the strong Twister attack hit the Mankey sending it flying back into a tree. The fighting-type Pokemon was knocked out cold.

"Great job Dratini!" yelled Percy running over to his friend ecstatic at how strong he had become. Dratini was so happy to be stronger and to be with such a friendly master. "You deserve a nice rest bud! I'll take you out when I get back to the hotel. You need to meet my friends. They have Pokemon you will get along with too." said Percy. Dratini nodded as Percy pulled out a Dive Ball and rolled it towards the dragon. The red light swallowed up the Dratini and it disappeared into the blue Pokeball.

Percy walked back to the city with his head held high knowing that he had a strong Pokemon that could protect not only itself, but also others. He waited for the moment to go up against Sebastian again and defeat him fair and square. He wasn't going to stop until he had defeated every last criminal on Tenga. That was the promise he made that day.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
